


可樂罐

by Aa1434680



Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: Seulrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 3





	可樂罐

可乐罐

金艺琳站在姜涩琪巨大的机车前，机车旁没有姜涩琪，她独自站在路灯下，灯把她的身影照得很长，她将卫衣的帽子带着，几乎看不见脸，她在学习另外一个人，时常把自己藏进黑暗里，那个人习惯在黑暗里窥伺，潜伏，像黑豹一样。

她的身后多了一个影子，比她高出许多，她转过头来，那人穿着黑色的靴子，皮夹克，跟她一样带着帽子，只是眼神比金艺琳更锐利，摄人心魄的美，她的眼线画的锋利，使得她看起来更加冷酷，但她一笑，又像是另外一个人，你只能联想到小动物，想到春天里的小熊。

笑起来真傻，金艺琳想。

姜涩琪手上抱着的品客薯片和可乐，是刚跑去路边的7-11买的，她等金艺琳实在是等的太无聊了，虽然她做这行做这么久，足够有耐心，但她是真的饿了。

“今天怎么那么晚下课？”姜涩琪问。

“哎别提了今天跟秀荣一起和老师干起来了，老头子气的吹胡子瞪眼，要我们留下来罚抄，秀荣直接翻墙跑了，老头子气的差点要心脏病发，然后班主任就抓我去做检讨”

“妈的，朴秀荣长得高了不起啊，跑路贼快，翻墙也不叫我，还是战友咧，我明天就把她书包扔下楼，靠。”

金艺琳骂骂咧咧接过姜涩琪给她买的可乐，可乐打开的时候涌出气泡，喷到金艺琳脸上，她的脸上都是甜腻的可乐液体。

“干，姜涩琪你他妈又玩我”金艺琳怒吼

姜涩琪在旁边在就已经笑弯了腰，眼睛几乎看不见，她快笑哭了。

“不是我说，我这套都玩了不下十次了，你每次都是很直接地开，你说你傻不傻”

“滚”

金艺琳用嘴舔去手上遗留的液体，将可乐灌到喉咙里，冰冷又甜腻的液体滑过喉咙，产生气泡，她打了个嗝。

“走吧”姜涩琪发动机车，喊她上来。

她扔掉可乐罐，踢到一边，剩下的液体哗啦啦地流出来，但她不在乎。

机车响着巨大的轰鸣，往城市中心开去，她将被可乐弄脏的脸贴到姜涩琪的背上，姜涩琪大喊，

“妈的老子新衣服”  
“操，你都穿了几年了，新个屁啊”

金艺琳不顾姜涩琪的怨言，重新贴回到了她的背上，通过姜涩琪的背她能感受到世界都在震动，车驶过的震动，姜涩琪说话的震动，还有姜涩琪的血液奔腾的震动，还有风，还有雾，还有一切。

姜涩琪开得很快，她们一同穿越庞大的车流，在无数的车灯下，往前驶去，抵达她们的家。

姜涩琪停下机车，喊她先进去，她打开门锁，脱鞋准备开灯的时候，发现沙发上有一个人，是她姐姐，裴珠泫，裴珠泫已经睡着了，像是等了很久，精致的面容瘦得有点凹陷，黑眼圈很深，这不像她，在金艺琳的印象中，裴珠泫永远都是神采奕奕的，她姐也从来没输过，像是打不倒的不败女金刚，金艺琳常常对姜涩琪这么说。

姜涩琪这个时候总会说：  
“有啊，她有输过”  
但只要金艺琳追问，她又总是不开口了。

裴珠泫睡着的时候像是一个雕塑，金艺琳站在原地没有动，也没有开灯，她就安静地站着，时针走动，风吹起窗帘的声音都好响好响。

她很少看见裴珠泫这么脆弱的样子，她用瞳孔和时间记录下这一刻。

直到姜涩琪开门进来问她为什么不开灯，裴珠泫才醒了，她一醒来又恢复那副清冷倨傲的样子，裴珠泫总是看起来高高在上的，实际上她也是这样的人，她在书本上常看到，高岭之花这个形容词，她总是会想到裴珠泫。

裴珠泫站起来，梳理了一下自己的头发，转过来对金艺琳说：

“你今天又跟老师吵架？”语气很平稳，但金艺琳知道她是生气了。

“没有啊，是朴秀荣，不关我事”金艺琳回答的干脆。

姜涩琪横夸一步，挡在她们两人中间，她够高，挡住了金艺琳的鬼脸，没让裴珠泫看见，不然她姐姐又要大发雷霆了。

“吃饭先，吃饭先，等下再说吧，艺琳也饿了”  
姜涩琪说。

她们吃饭的时候，三个人都没有讲话，只是裴珠泫给金艺琳夹了几筷子菜，金艺琳几乎是埋着头吃饭的，因为她眼睛已经红了，裴珠泫太忙了，很久没有回来，她常常一个人吃饭，姜涩琪接送完她，就会赶回裴珠泫身边，裴珠泫比她更需要姜涩琪。

金艺琳红着眼眶把裴珠泫夹给她的菜全吃完了，即使她不爱吃，但是她突然觉得好好吃。

她不喜欢一个人呆在空旷的家里，好无聊，张嘴大喊都没人理你，一片死寂，整个世界就只有你。

吃完饭姜涩琪去洗碗，裴珠泫帮她系围裙，金艺琳就坐在沙发上看着她们，姜涩琪低头跟裴珠泫讲话，声音总是柔柔地，软软的，眼神也是很温柔的，就像是在看什么珍宝。而姜涩琪看她的时候只有宠溺，没有其他，因为金艺琳是裴珠泫的妹妹。

姜涩琪的温柔只对裴珠泫限定，姜涩琪把裴珠泫逗得笑开，金艺琳看到她姐姐用手拍打姜涩琪，姜涩琪的眼神像是甜得要融化的巧克力，她站起来走进房间，因为她知道，她们下一步就要接吻了，姜涩琪总是直接了当的，用唇封住裴珠泫的笑，用舌头将她的热气献给裴珠泫，包括她的生命。

她不想看，她不想看喜欢的人和自己的姐姐接吻。

我的心事随风，无人知道，无人问津，金艺琳在黑暗中唱。

她也知道，裴珠泫输过，她输给了姜涩琪。


End file.
